Tiempo
by Chiryta
Summary: Con un demonio él había dado por hecho que la chica y él, bueno… ya saben eran novios, el solo pensarlo hacia que se sonrojara. Pero nunca había pensado en un "tercero", es decir ¡Hinata era de él! ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Toda Konoha lo sabía!, bien no toda Konoha lo sabía.


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡que él qué! – Grito una peli rosa-

\- no puedo creer que ese idiota no haya hecho nada – dijo otra chica tocando su frente-

\- talvez lo dio por hecho que ya eran novios – propuso una castaña-

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra dar por hecho eso Hinata! – Gritó una rubia-

\- p-pero ¿no lo es? – preguntó tímida-

-¡claro que no!-

Sakura, Ino y Tenten miraban a Hinata que las observaba sonrojada y al mismo tiempo tímida al enterarse que Naruto, el gran héroe de Konoha, el futuro 6to Hokage y además el salvador de las princesas Hyuga no le había dicho, mejor dicho no le había pedido a Hinata ser su novia.

\- pero dime Hinata ¿es suficiente para ti? – Pregunto Sakura calmándose un poco más-

\- el solo saber que Naruto-kun siente lo mismo que yo me hace inmensamente feliz –

Las tres miraron a su amiga, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía cálidamente para ella estaba bien el saber cómo el rubio le amaba y como se ponía de idiota cuando estaba con ella cerca, era impresionante el cambio de Naruto respecto a la muchacha, se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba fácilmente, claramente los papeles se habían invertido ya que Hinata cada vez se acostumbraba al encontrarlo por la calle y le sonreía con todo su ser pero…

\- ¡ah! Ahí va Naruto – dijo Tenten señalando-

Todas miraron por donde apuntaba la kunoichi y vieron al rubio caminando pero acompañado de dos muchachas muy lindas, sonreían con las ocurrencias del rubio, Ino giro a ver a Hinata y logro ver como en su mirada se veía un poco de molestia, pero era algo más un poco más profundo, había un poco de tristeza e inseguridad. ¡Ya! Hinata Hyuga, estaba celosa.

\- y… ¿no te moleste que las admiradoras de Naruto no sepan de sus sentimientos? – Pregunto sonriendo un poco –

\- ¿c-como dices? –

\- es decir, ellas no saben que está enamorado de ti, además ustedes no tienen compromiso por lo tanto cualquier chica puede ir y coquetearle –

\- ¡I-Ino! – grito Tenten –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ya veo… - dijo Sakura- pero al mismo tiempo es lo mismo para ti Hinata –

\- ¿eh? – pregunto curiosa-

\- digo, sé que te sientes culpable cuando un chico que no sean Shino o Kiba se te acerque y hable contigo, pase la tarde y todo eso, es decir, Naruto no es tu novio… no estarías traicionando a nadie-

\- p-pero… -dijo bajando su rostro-

\- Hinata, no traicionas tus sentimientos si conoces nueva gente – sonrió Tenten –

Luego de esas últimas palabras la conversación tomo otro rumbo, lo cual fue agradecido por la Hyuga en silencio.

Ella hacia su vida normalmente, entrenaba con Hanabi, salía a comprar para hacer pastelillos de vez en cuando, iba a misiones con Kiba y Shino y así sucesivamente. Ese día había sido llamada para completar una misión.

\- ¿enfermo? – pregunto en el despacho del Hokage – ¿Shino-kun enfermo?

\- así es Hinata – respondió Kakashi –

\- vaya que lio, ¿y qué haremos? –

\- tranquilos aquí está su reemplazo, entra – dijo-

Entro un chico de cabellos castaños y mirada color miel, era alto al igual que Kiba, llevaba una chaqueta de color azul petróleo y abierta para dejar ver una polera de color gris. Pantalones largos de color negros y sus sandalias. Llevaba la banda con la insignia de Konoha en su brazo.

\- él es Masaru Ashida, será su compañero en esta misión –

\- es un placer- dijo sonriendo-

La chica quedo viéndole detenidamente, parecía un buen chico, el chico cruzo mirada con ella y le sonrió a lo que ella solo se sonrojo levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa. Los tres ninjas iban camino a las puertas de Konoha cuando se encuentran con dos personas conocidas.

\- Que hay, Naruto, Sakura - dijo Kiba-

\- Hola, Kiba, Hinata ¿eh? – Miro Sakura- lo siento no te conozco –

\- él es Ashida-kun – respondió Hinata sonriéndole a la peli rosa – es nuestro compañero de misión, Shino-kun está enfermo –

\- ya veo, Soy Sakura Haruno, un placer – le dijo extendiendo su mano –

\- ¡Haruno-san es un placer conocerla! – le sonrió - ¡Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto!

El chico corrió hacia el rubio que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, tomo su mano y comenzó a saludarlo expresivamente, le decía cosas como "eres genial "no puedo creer que te conozca" y cosas por el estilo, Hinata solo sonreía tiernamente mientras que Kiba comenzó a caminar en dirección donde estaban

\- bien, bien es tiempo de irnos –

\- ¿se van de misión? – pregunto el rubio –

\- así es, nos vamos por una semana- respondió Kiba restándole importancia-

\- ¡¿Una semana?! –Grito Naruto – es bastante tiempo – dijo mirando a la oji perla, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sakura-

\- porque tanto escándalo Naruto, es tan solo una semana ¿o es por algo más? – Pregunto su amiga con picardía-

\- ¡¿q-que?! – grito sonrojándose-

\- ¿sucede algo Naruto-kun? – pregunto-

Sentía un leve cosquilleo ¿y si le decía que no debería irse por tanto tiempo? O talvez le abrazaba y le deseaba suerte, no sabría cómo responder ninguna de esas, se puso nerviosa el solo pensarlo pero no apartaba su mirada del chico, Sakura pudo ver la esperanza de la chica, suspiro al fin y al cabo Hinata era una chica enamorada como las demás, ¡como ella misma! Lo que significaba que quería un poco de atención del chico que le quitaba el sueño.

\- nada – dijo mirando a otro lado- vamos Sakura-chan te invito a comer ramen – dijo caminando –

Hinata bajo su mirada y camino de lado contrario del rubio seguida de sus dos compañeros que se despidieron de la ninja médico, cuando se perdieron de la vista, Sakura corrió donde Naruto y le dio un fuerte golpe en su brazo.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – Dijo quejándose- ¡eso me dolió! –

\- ¡Idiota! – Le dijo cabreada – tienes a una de las chicas más linda de Konoha y ni cuerda le das ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- n-no sé a qué te refieres-

\- Naruto idiota –le apunto - No vengas con llantos después si Hinata se hace amiga cercana de ese tal Ashida –

\- ¿de qué hablas Sakura-chan? – pregunto asustado-

\- idiota…- suspiro – tú y Hinata no son novios, por lo cual Hinata ante los ojos de los demás está libre y soltera, creo que te has dado cuenta que Hinata es una chica muy guapa – sonrió – no vaya ser que venga otro y te la quite, mira que bien botada la tienes ¡y además le haces sufrir! –Respondió caminando- escucha Naruto, Hinata es una chica sensible y tímida, nunca te dirá como se siente del todo para no hacerte sentir mal y se guardara las cosas, pero te diré una sola cosa y quiero que lo pienses ¿Cómo te sentirías si Hinata estuviera rodeada de chicos todo el tiempo? –

\- pues… mal creo – dijo bajando la mirada-

\- celoso, inseguro y reemplazado ¿no?, no te digo esto para hacer que te sientas mal – toco su hombro- lo digo para que durante esta semana que Hinata no está pienses un poco más las cosas y que te pongas los pantalones y le digas que quieres ser su novio, porque creo que…

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- todos queremos exclusividad con la persona que queremos ¿no? –Dijo sonriendo- venga ya, vamos por ese ramen –

-Gracias Sakura-chan – le dijo sonriendo- ¡seguiré tus consejos! –

La semana pasa lentamente para el rubio, ¿estaría bien Hinata? Últimamente hacia bastante frio ¿estaría abrigada? ¿Estará pasando frio? Esos pensamientos y mas no le dejaban dormir en ningún instante, durante esa semana prácticamente no había salido de su departamento, ¿para qué? Si sabía que no se iba a topar con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban o con esa sonrisa que hacía que su mal día se esfumara, necesitaba tranquilidad y afuera tampoco la tendría por sus "admiradoras", suspiro fuertemente. Lo único que venía su mente era Hinata, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que se había ido, ¡con un demonio! ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer para tenerlo así? Se quedó viendo el techo y pensó en ella nuevamente preguntándose qué es lo que estaría haciendo y el chico nuevo apareció en sus pensamientos con su chica, compartiendo, comiendo, riendo.

_Celos._

Que mal era sentirse así… pero ¡no era su culpa! Con un demonio él había dado por hecho que la chica y él, bueno… ya saben eran novios, el solo pensarlo hacia que se sonrojara. Pero nunca había pensado en un "tercero", es decir ¡Hinata era de él! ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Toda Konoha lo sabía!, bien no toda Konoha lo sabía, solo sus amigos que fueron a rescatarla y ¡con un demonio! ¡Hinata podía tener pretendientes! ¡No eso sí que no! ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Se levantó decidido y salió, pero se detuvo ¿hace cuánto se había ido Hinata? Reviso su calendario y hoy era el 6to día ¡Llegaba mañana! ¿Realmente el tiempo había pasado así de rápido? Se quedó mirando la nada un momento.

_No se bañaba hace 6 días…_

Se dio una ducha rápidamente y salió de su casa, sus acosa- es decir sus admiradoras al verlo corrieron a él preocupadas, intentaba decirles que estaba bien pero una voz hizo que todos voltearan

-¡Naruto! – se escuchó –

\- ¿Sakura-chan? – Dijo al ver quien era- ¿Qué sucede?

\- el equipo de Hinata está por llegar – dijo mirando a las admiradoras –

\- ¿si? Pero mañana deberia- -

\- Hinata fue herida por unos Ninjas traidores – dijo interrumpiéndole - ¿vienes?

Sakura lo próximo que vio fue la espalda del rubio y escucho su voz diciendo que se apurara, en la entrada a la aldea estaba Shino esperando a su equipo y un equipo del hospital, Naruto miraba impaciente la entrada hasta que se pudo visualizar a Kiba con tres hombres amarrados, y a Ashida corriendo con Hinata en brazos.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz femenina-

\- ¿Ino? –Dijo Sakura asustada- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- pues a ver si Hinata estaba bien, pero por lo que veo – miro a Naruto desafiante – está más que bien-

-¡Hinata! – corrió a ellos-

\- tiene una herida en su abdomen –

Dijo el muchacho con la chica en sus brazos, se veía más pequeña, herida y con la chaqueta del él cubriéndola, una rabia se apodero del rubio. Se acercó decidido y extendió sus brazos.

\- yo la llevare- dijo-

\- ¿eh?, pero Naruto-san… -miro un poco desconfiado- yo puedo llevarla- dijo caminando-

\- ¡dije que le llevare yo! – grito –

\- Naruto… - susurro Sakura-

\- ¡Yay! – Chillo emocionada Ino-

\- Lo siento Naruto-san per- -

\- nada de lo siento, la llevare yo y punto –

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto –es decir debe haber un motivo para que quiera llevarla ¿es su novia?-

Y quedo en silencio, ante la ausente respuesta del rubio, Ashida pasó rápidamente por su lado con la chica en brazos y desapareció con todos.

\- creí que tenías cojones – dijo Ino dándole la espalda- talvez Hinata no merezca alguien no que pelea del todo por ella ¿no crees Naruto? –

\- déjame en paz Ino – dijo fastidiado-

\- sabes – le miro- aún hay tiempo llegando al hospital… digo alguien debe quedarse a su lado.

Diciendo eso la rubia se marchó y dejo a Naruto pensativo, un nuevo instante, una nueva oportunidad ¡no podía desperdiciarla! Corrió y paso velozmente al lado de la rubia y esta solo sonrió. En el hospital Hinata era atendida por Sakura, la chica había recobrado hace poco la conciencia pero se mantenía con los ojos cerrados para facilitar el trabajo de la rubia.

-Ya está Hinata – dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

\- mucho mejor, Gracias Sakura-san – respondió –

Pronto comenzó a oírse unos gritos desde fuera de la habitación.

-¿e-esa es la voz de Naruto-kun?- pregunto la oji perla sentándose en la cama-

\- así parece – respondió - ¿es que no puede quedarse tranquilo un momento?

-¡Voy a entrar! – Grito-

\- parece que está peleando con alguien – dijo Sakura antes de abrir-

\- ¡basta Naruto! Es un hospital deja de hacer un escándalo, todos estamos preocupados por Hinata porque somos sus amigos- se escuchó la voz de Kiba- así que cálmate-

\- ¡No soy amigo de Hinata!- dijo un poco más calmado - ¡soy su novio!

Y un silencio se produjo, Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par y volteo a ver a Hinata que estaba sonrojada a más no poder y temblando levemente, abrió la puerta y se topó con Naruto sonrojado, Kiba estaba petrificado y el resto sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-Idiota, no es la forma- dijo Sakura sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación- a por cierto, ella escucho todo – y diciendo eso cerró la puerta-

-¿eh? –

Naruto volteo a ver a la chica, estaba temblando y llorando, sus lágrimas caían abundantemente sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios tiritaban. Intentaban secar o detener las lágrimas pero era imposible, la veía ahí tan desprotegida, débil que quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien ¡que él estaba ahí! Pero no sabía qué hacer y por otro lado ella quería que le abrazara inmediatamente, que dijera que todo era verdad, que él si era su novio, pero también no dijo nada.

\- o-oye Hinata… - dijo rompiendo el silencio - ¿estás bien?

La chica no le respondía y solo hipaba por su llanto, suspiro y puso una silla al lado de la camilla y se sentó ahí, apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y bajo la mirada ¿y ahora qué? ¿Y si lloraba porque no quería ser su novia? Con un demonio ¿qué se hace en ese instante…? nadie le estaba ayudando y los consejos de Ero-sennin no eran para esta situación.

\- lo siento – dijo y la chica se detuvo sin mirarle- dije algo y al parecer te disgusto – trago- tome atribuciones que no debí hacer y estoy realmente avergonzado es tan solo que… creí que era lo correcto, Hinata-chan yo realmente… - suspiro y la miro, ella estaba mirando sus puños que descansaban en su regazo- realmente te quiero y creí que luego de lo de Toneri esto había quedado claro pero, creo que me equivoque o no me di cuenta como siempre… lamento mucho si te hice pasar un mal momento, pero puedo hacer las cosas bien – le tomo la mano- Hinata-chan ¿serias mi novia? – pregunto mirándole-

La chica estaba sonrojada con el tacto, él sostenía su mano tan sutilmente, tan suavemente, él estaba sonrojado pero decidido, las lágrimas de la muchacha volvían a caer desde sus ojos, el rubio se alarmo intento soltar la mano de la chica pero esta no le dejo.

\- g-gracias – dijo entre gemidos- g-gracias por quererme.

El solo la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella repetía un "si" ahogado, la separo de él y se acercó a ella para besarle, era como recordaba, los labios de la chica eran suaves y con un sabor dulce. Al separarse juntaron sus frente y sonrieron, ella tímidamente y él ampliamente. Ahora debía encontrar la forma de pedirle matrimonio, no dejaría pasar ni siquiera 3 meses para estar con ella, y ahora si todos sabrían que Hinata era de él.

Espiando por la puerta estaban Sakura y Kiba sonriendo.

\- Lo siento mucho Ashida, al parecer Hinata tiene novio –

-¿Hinata? – Se sonrojo- ¿creían que me gustaba Hinata-san? ¡n-no! a mi… - dijo sonrojándose- me gusta Naruto-sempai, por eso me lleve a Hinata-san para que él no estuviera con ella…

Sakura se le quedo viendo de piedra y Kiba aguantaba la risa, oh si… Naruto sabría esta noticia, es más toda la aldea sabría del admirador de Naruto.


End file.
